


i've been missing you so bad

by cettevieestbien



Series: OTP + less than 500 words [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Family Fluff, Marriage, i have no actual idea what airports are like, or what happens when soldiers come home for leave, soldier!bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3957115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cettevieestbien/pseuds/cettevieestbien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Daddy’s expected back today, kiddos,” Darcy says.</p><p> </p><p>Or, Bucky's coming home from overseas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i've been missing you so bad

“Daddy’s expected back today, kiddos,” Darcy told her children. One, Caleb, understood what that meant - he was four, and this wasn't his first time.

The other, Abigail, was only a few months old, and hadn’t ever met Daddy. Not in person. But she’d seen him over Skype, and talked to him as best she could over the satellite phone.

Caleb let out a happy squeal, and Abby responded in kind.

“Mommy, are we gon’ meet him at the airfort?” Caleb asked her.

Darcy laughed. “We’re going to meet him at the airport, little man, not the airfort.”

“Oh… will I get to hold Abby?”

She perked up at her brother saying her name, and Darcy fed her another bite. “No, Caleb, you’re too young. And when you’re old enough, she’ll be too big. But maybe we’ll have another baby and you can hold that one, okay?”

“Yes, Mommy.”

* * *

It was a hassle getting them both in the car, and then getting them right back out once they got to the airport.

Caleb was bouncing on his toes, and Abby was babbling. Darcy herself was pacing, watching Abby, who sat in one of the chair, closely. Caleb was standing in front of her seat, watching her and talking to her, so she could watch them both.

It was a while before the plane came down, and then another while before anyone started to exit the plane.

She couldn't see Bucky anywhere. Abby was in her arms now, and Caleb was holding on tightly to her hand. But she couldn't see their father, her husband, Bucky anywhere. She was freaking out, okay?

She spent long moments searching, but then Caleb let go with a squeal  and shot forwards. Darcy wheeled around, looking, and found Bucky lifting Caleb into the air and smiling so bright he could’ve been a light-bulb.

She let out a relieved laugh, and fast-walked towards him, telling Abby that the guy with the metal arm was her Daddy.

When she reached Bucky, tears were streaming down both of their faces. Caleb was in his arms, and they were sharing a chaste kiss.

It was perfect. And when Bucky reached for little Abigail? It got better.


End file.
